Powerpuff Girls Z: New Heroes are born(On Hiatus)
by blee7442
Summary: A few years after Kare has been defeated, but there has been a few attacks, but now the girls are getting new members. Who are they? My version of Season two of Powerpuff Girls Z. I don't own anything, but my OCs. (On Hiatus due to having too many stories going on.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. Here's my new version of the prologue. I hope you'll like it. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z, or any OCs that aren't mine.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**In a city known as New Townsville.**

A boy with brown hair that was spiky, with silver eyes was walking around town. It was peaceful.

'This town is a lot more interesting then I thought.'The boy thought to himself.

He then noticed three girls same age as him flying past him.

'Those must be the Powerpuff Girls I've heard about.'The boy thought to himself.

He continued on walking. However, he wasn't aware of a mysterious person following him.

"It's going to be great seeing him again."The figure said, but it appeared to be female.

* * *

A few minutes later, The boy was walking until he noticed that people were running from a machine that was controlled by a monkey with a green face,a white helmet with purple stripes, and a tall purple cloak surrounding his body.

"What in the world?"The boy said.

The machine was tearing down buildings, while the monkey was laughing.

'That must be Mojo Jojo, that I've heard about.'He said in thought.

"That's enough Mojo!"Three female voices said, and the boy turned to see the Powerpuff Girls.

One had red hair, with pink eyes, and was wearing a Pink uniform. One had belong hair with ponytails, with blue eyes, and wears a blue uniform. The last one had a smoke-blue hair, and had green eyes, and gadget a green uniform.

"You three won't beat me this time!"Mojo said as he attacks, but the trio dodged.

"Spinning Yo-yo."The red one said as she throws her the machine.

"Bubbles Champagne."The blue one said as she attacks with her bubbles.

"Sonic Swing."The Green one said as a blast came from her hammer.

The three attacks damages the machine.

"You won't be able to dodge this!"Mojo said as he pushed a button, and a few missiles were launched, but girls took out all that went near them.

However, there was one missile left, and it wasn't heading for the girls, but the boy. He notices this, and braced for impact, when suddenly, something cut the missile in half, and destroys it.

"Huh?"The boy said as he noticed the the broken missile.

He then turns toward the robot, and sees the girls dodging.

"You can't keep dodging forever."Mojo said.

"Boomerang Slicer!"Another female voice said, and another attack, and sliced the robot's parts apart.

"I'll get your friend for thiiiisssss!"Mojo yelled as he was sent flying.

The boy turned to see another girl like the girls, but left a second later. The three girls didn't spot her.

"Who was that?"The red one asked.

"I don't know. She left in a hurry."The green one said.

"I hope we'll see her again."The blue one said.

"Let's get to the lab."The red one said, and the three left.

The boy on the other hand spotted the girl, before she left.

'I don't know why, but I got a feeling that I met her before.'The boy thought to himself.

He then left the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl from earlier landed and transformed back to normal.

"I bet Jack spotted me. I hope he didn't freak out. I wonder if he still likes me."The girl said, and she left.

Later on. Jack stopped by a house, and knocked on it. A man with magenta-purple eyes, with brown eyes, wearing a beige suit answered the door.

"Hello Jack."The man said.

"Hey ."Jack replied.

"Come on in son."Melvin said, and Jack walked in.

He spotted a boy younger than him with black hair, and green eyes, and a girl same size as him with brunette hair, and pale pink eyes.

"Hey Jack."The young boy said.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Kaarii."Jack said to them.

"How was today? The same?"Ryan asked.

"Nope. I had a very close call."Jack said, and the three were puzzled.

"What do you mean Jack?"Kaarii asked.

"A few minutes ago, Mojo Jojo attacked again, and the girls didn't have problems with him, but there was a missile that wasn't headed for them, but me."Jack explained.

"What!"Ryan said in shock.

"How did you survive?"Melvin asked.

"Another powerpuff girl appeared, and took out the missile, and took out this robot, and left, but I managed to spot her, but I've for a strange feeling that I've met her before, but can't put my finger in it."Jack explained.

"I wonder who it is. Did you get what she look liked?"Ryan asked.

"Nope. She was too far for me to see, but I did see that she had a boomerang. That's all I saw."Jack explained.

"Well, it's going to be tricky to find her, if you think you know where she is."Kaarii explained.

"Don't worry. I'll find her."Jack said, and looked at the window.

* * *

**Author's Note:Who's this mysterious girl that popped out of nowhere to save the day, and how does she know Jack? It's a mystery alright. Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**Momoko:Who was that person that helped us again?**

**Miyako:I hope she'll join the team when we find her.**

**Kaoru:But, how do we find her if she keeps leaving?**

**Jack:I have a hunch of who that is.**

**?:It's good to see you again Jack.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:There seems to be more of this mysterious Powerpuff Girl then Jack thought. Just who is this girl? Does she have a connection with Jack? Will she join the Powerpuff Girls? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PPGZ, or any OCs, except Jack, and Ryan,and James.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:A mysterious fourth powerpuff girl.**

**At Jack's house.**

Jack was sitting on a couch reading a newspaper. Ryan was standing nearby. A police officer with black hair was approaching them.

"Hey. Listen to this. This mysterious Powerpuff Girl has appeared the past three days, but no-one can identity her, cause she keeps disappearing. It is unknown if she's an ally, or an enemy to the girls."Jack read.

"Now, why would she be an enemy if she saved them three times."Ryan claimed.

"You don't know that son. Enemies can do that, so they can defeat their own by themselves."James said.

"Dad has a point Ryan."Jack said.

Jack's phone went off, and he checked, and saw he had a text.

"Hmm. I feel that this number is familiar."Jack said.

"What does it say?"Fan asked.

"Stop being so nosey Ryan."James told him.

"Well, the person said to meet in the Townsville Park., but I better see if you can stay with Kaarii."Jack said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a blue house somewhere in New Townsville.**

Miyako was doing something for her grandma. She received a text, and it said the same thing as Jack's.

"Grandma. I'm going to the park. I'll be back in a few minutes."The blond girl said.

"Okay. Have fun Miyako."Her grandma said as Miyako left.

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys. I wanted to clear out something for a second. Even though both Jack, and Miyako are heading toward the Park, this doesn't mean that someone is arranging them to meet each other. Just wanted to clear that out of the way. Now, back to the story.**

* * *

**At the Townsville park.**

Jack arrived, and observed the area.

'This place looks interesting, but I wonder who sent that text?'Jack thought.

Miyako was also there.

'This place does give me memories, but I wonder who this person wanted to meet me here'Miyako thought.

However, two pairs of hands covered both of their eyes.

"Guess who." both figure said at once.

Miyako looked to see a dark blond boy behind her.

"Cody!"She said as she hugged him.

Jack looked behind him to see a girl with long blond hair.

"Angie."Jack said, and they hugged.

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was back in Citiesville, before I moved here earlier this week."Jack asked.

"After you left,I felt lonely, so my parents decided to move here, so I won't be lonely again. You're the only one who always cheers me up."Angie said.

Jack laughed a bit

"You're out of the hospital."Miyako said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you for removing all the Black Z-Ray stuff out of me."Cody said.

The two hugged each other.

"Say, Angie. Can I ask you something?"Jack asked.

"I know what you're going to ask. Yes, I was the one that saved you."Angie replied. "I hope you're not mad."Angie said.

"I'm not mad at all. I am puzzled about you leaving every time. Why is that?"Jack asked.

She was about to answer, when her purple belt buckle went off. Miyako's blue belt buckle went off as well.

"I'll explain later. I better get going."Angie said.

"Hey wait!"A voice said, and Jack and Angie spotted Miyako, and Cody.

"Are you one of the powerpuff girls?"Angie asked Miyako.

She, and Cody didn't know what to say in front of Jack.

"Don't worry guys. I already knew Angie was the fourth powerpuff girl."Jack said. The two relaxed. Miyako, and Angie decided to answer their calls.

"Girls! It's The Rowdyruff Boys! They're causing problems again. Look!"The mayor said They look to see graffiti on the walls.

"We're on the way."Miyako said.

She and Angie went to an ally close by.

"Bubbles."Miyako said as she transformed.

"Ribbon."Ribbon said as she transformed.

The two flew off.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another ally.**

There was graffiti all over the ally. Three boys were responsible for that. One had red hair, and wears a cap backwards, and wears a red jacket. One had blond hair, wears a blue jacket. The last one had smoke-blue hair, and wears a green jacket. They were known as The Rowdyruff Boys.

"This us going to be great."The blue one said.

"We'll beat those girls this time!"The red one said.

However, they weren't aware that Bubbles, and Ribbon appeared first.

"Here comes Blossom, and Buttercup now."Bubbles said as they reached them.

"So, you're the one who's been helping us the past three days."Blossom said.

"Yeah, but mind telling me about those three?"Ribbon asked.

"The red hair one is the leader of the three. His name is Brick."Blossom told her.

"The blond one is Boomer."Bubbles told her.

"The smoke-blue one is Butch."Buttercup told her.

"Be careful with these guys. They're not dangerous, but they're attacks are disgusting."Blossom said.

"Right."Ribbon replied.

The boys are still spraying graffiti everywhere.

"That's enough boys!"The girls said, and the boys turned to see the four girls.

"The Powerpuffs!"Brick said.

"Now, there's four of them."Boomer said.

"We'll stop you boys again."Blossom said.

"That's what you think."Brick said as the fight starts.

"Spinning yo-yo."Blossom said as she attacked with her yo-yo.

"Bubbles Champagne."Bubbles said as she attacks with her bubbles.

"Sonic Swing." Buttercup said as she attacked.

The boys dodged the attacks.

"Spitball Shot!"Brick said as he attacked.

"Ear Wax Shot!"Boomer said as he attacked.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!"Butch said as he attacked.

The girls dodged them.

"My turn. Boomerang tornado!"Ribbon said as she threw her boomerang, and a small tornado formed around it, and the boys didn't dodge, and got sent a few feet by that.

"Good job Ribbon."Bubbles said.

"Thanks."Ribbon replied.

"That was a lucky shot."Brick said.

The three boys looked at each other, and skated toward the girls, and then they lifted their skirts. The girls screamed.

The boys skated away, but they were confronted by another one. This one had brunette hair.

"Another one?!"Boomer asked.

"How many Powerpuffs are there?"Brick asked.

"That was very inappropriate that you just did! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"The girl said as swords appeared. Ribbon noticed the girl.

'Isn't that?!'She said in thought.

"Sword Slash Cyclone!"The girl said as she attacked, and the boys were sent flying star-point.

The four approached her.

"Thanks for helping us."Ribbon said.

"My pleasure, and in case your wondering. My name's Bridgette."The girl said and she left.

"Hey wait!"Bubbles said, but it was too late as she was gone.

"Why did Bridgette leave us?"Blossom asked.

"I think I know, but I'll explain everything."Ribbon said.

"You can explain at the lab."Blossom said.

The four headed for the lab.

* * *

**At the lab.**

The girls arrived, and returned to normal. Jack, and Cody were there as well. A man with black hair, wearing a labcoat was there. His son who looked very similar to the man, and a robot dog were there as well. Jack, and Angie introduced themselves to everyone else in the lab.

"So, Angie, are you gonna explain why you keep disappearing the past three days."Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack. I keep leaving, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to be part of the team."She replied honestly.

"Don't worry Angie. We can have more people on the team."Momoko said.

"You mean it? Angie asked.

"Sure! We are friends after all!"Miyako said.

"Thanks! It means a lot!"Angie said.

"Now, how are we going to get Bridgette to join the team?"Kaoru asked.

"She won't join very easy. Her real name is Kaarii."Angie said.

Jack got surprised to hear that.

"Wait! Kaarii's a powerpuff as well?"Jack asked. Angie nodded.

"Do you know what will it take for her to join the team?"Momoko asked.

"The only way to do that, is to gain her friendship, and that won't be easy, because of what she's been through, and don't ask me, or Angie about it. We don't like to talk about it."Jack explained.

The girls nodded in understanding, and looked at each other.

* * *

**A/N:So, now Angie joins the team, but can Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru get Kaarii to join the team? But, trouble is fixing to come there way. Take a look.**

**Momoko:So, a new school year has started. I hope I can find a boyfriend this year.**

**?:Look no further, cause I'll be the one.**

**Jack:Oh No. It's you!**

**Kaarii:We have to get him to leave her alone!**

**Angie:How?**

**?:Leave that to me.**


	3. Hiatus

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm so sorry, for not updating this story in awhile. The reason why is because, I've been busy with my other fanfics. Not **

**only that, but college starts next week, and that might make it a bit harder to do. So, what I'm going to put this story on a hiatus until, I finish one of **

**my fanfics. However, I may make some changes to the fanfiction as well, but I don't know what changes. Until, then. See you later.**


End file.
